


Jericho Academy Inc.

by gayerthanthee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Queer Character, Students, be proud of me bro, how do you do tags bro, im doing my best bro, stop hate on north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanthee/pseuds/gayerthanthee
Summary: Jericho Academy Incorporated. Open to academic and athletic scholars, as well as regular and transfer students, regardless of background. Jericho is the academy of those who wields a dream, those who wish for change, and those who wish to explore about theirselves and know more. And it's where you return to.But finishing your last year doesn't prove to be easy, though. Oh, a big definite no; especially not when you suddenly find men and women who practically has their head over heels for you and asking for you to reciprocate their love.





	Jericho Academy Inc.

Jericho Academy Incorporated. Open to academic and athletic scholars, as well as regular and transfer students, regardless of background. Jericho is the Academy of those who wields a dream, those who wish for change, and those who wish to explore about theirselves and know more. And it's where you return to.

As always, you adapt to change, meet new faces, recognise familiar ones, and push through various struggles. A year is quick to pass by and before you know it, you'll be a senior, right? One more quick year, and you'll leave the junior title. Family? Handled. Academics? Dealed with. Being a varsity? Taken care of, at least. Depression? It's a bad, bad thing who sucks, but you persevere.

It's where you transfer back for your tenth and last grade of junior highschool. You weren't exactly a transferee though, Jericho is where you've been from primary to intermediate elementary levels, before leaving for high school due to personal reasons.

Finishing your last year doesn't prove to be easy, though. Oh, a big definite no; especially not when you suddenly find men and women who practically has their head over heels for you and asking for you to reciprocate their love.

Nonetheless, the school won't be that foreign to you, no? You assume it would be familiar, like the Jericho you've been in before. But you can't expect much, you heard there were drastic changes since year 2016, surely, they weren't that bad, right?

Just another school year. And love. Lots and lots of love for you and you only.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember long ago when we all indulge ourselves in highschool AUs and reverse-harem x readers? Just to make ourselves giddy and happy, regardless if it was professionally written? Well, I do. And I'm gonna give it a shot. Hope you enjoy yourself! I, for sure will!


End file.
